


I hate you, I hate you too

by zibanejad



Category: The Ultimate Sidemen, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Party, its just some sentences long so dont worry, just softness??, just uncomfortable for some to read, kinda cute ngl, nothing graphic, some might consider it sexual harrasment, they hate each other but still they become kinda friends???, uncomfortable scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-08 00:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibanejad/pseuds/zibanejad
Summary: Alex really disliked parties and he disliked JJ even more.





	I hate you, I hate you too

Alex really disliked parties and he disliked KSI even more.

But there he was, seated on JJ’s bed. A too big hoodie was hanging off his shoulders, the smell of JJ filling the air.

∾

 

Alex was a bit over the stage of tipsy. James had convinced him to take some shots, saying it would be a great idea. Alex already knew it was a bad idea before he had taken the glass, but the next day was free for him and he couldn’t resist James smile as he had given him the mysterious alcohol. Without much thought, he had swept it all at once. The strong taste had made him let out a grimace before he turned to take the second and third shot James had put in front of him. Alex could feel that this was a day where he wanted to get absolutely smashed. 

The party he was at was hosted in the well-known Sidemen house, a party Will had dragged him to celebrate the charity match that was played the day before so they could celebrate their win. Alex would rather be anywhere else in the world, he was known to not have such a liking in JJ of them all. He never had had a problem with any of the other Sidemen, but JJ had always been the one that irked him. He hadn’t planned to join the party but free booze is free booze. 

Alex knew he could at least try to make the best out of the situation, he didn’t even need to see the host of the party. God, there was at least a thousand people in the house so it wasn't likely that he would have to encounter the man. Instead of worrying of the man, Alex scanned the floor before he made his way over the floor, ditching his friends. He was aiming for the cute girl leaning against the wall, trying to gain her attention as he was walking up to her. He accidentally stumbled over someone’s foot and just in time managed to catch himself. When he was stable again, he looked towards the girl hoping she hadn't seen his mishap. But she wasn’t there anymore, instead, he saw her get swept away by another partygoer. Typical. He had the worst luck with people when he tried to flirt them up or in this case even trying to just walk up to the person. 

Alex groaned before he let his gaze pass over the faces around him. He knew most of them were Youtubers, but he could only recognise a few of them. Embarrassing enough he only knew about fifteen people out of the hundreds going around the house. He brought up his hand to his neck and awkwardly scratched it. He looked back towards his friends, but seeing how they meet some new people he didn’t recognise, he didn’t wanna be in the way so he decided not to walk up to them. Instead, he decided on trying to find more alcohol. 

With a heavy sigh, he pushed past everyone blocking his path to make his way to the kitchen. Alex had never really been the best with social situations and he knew the only thing that could loosen him up was if he had at least a few shots in his system. Well in the kitchen he dodged a couple that was sitting on the kitchen counter making out and made his way to the table filled with alcohol. Alex just wanted to get absolutely smashed so he took the drinks that sounded at least bearable and mixed them in a cup. It wasn’t the best idea he had had in a while, but who cares? Not Alex.

He strolled back into the living room, smutting on the drink. It was already slowly affecting him, as he started a calm down a bit. The original anxiety of being at a party was settling down, instead filled with the sense of warmth inside him as he wiggled himself into the pit of dancing people. Some shitty Post Malone song was playing and Alex couldn’t care less. With the alcohol in his system, he was finally able to let go and slowly move along to the music. Sure it wasn’t the prettiest sight, but he was having the time of his life. Soon he had started to dance with a group of people that never left the floor, he realised that it was much easier to dance when you weren’t by yourself in the corner. Every time a song he knew the lyrics of started, Alex would jump up and down singing the lyrics, laughing with his newfound friends he didn’t know the names of.

At this time Alex was so drunk, both from the adrenaline of being able to socialise and from the alcohol, that he was barely able to stand without falling. Alex was gonna walk to the kitchen to get more drinks for him and his new friends that were dancing with him. He gave out a slurred, half-assed attempt to tell them that he was gonna get more booze before he started to stumble out of the crowd of people. But halfway to the kitchen, he was stopped by a man. Alex looked up at the man stopping him. He was much bigger than Alex was, with a smile on his face he was towering Alex. Alex smiled politely before he tried to step around him. Instead, a big hand was rested on his hips keeping him in place. The fast motion almost made Alex fall over as the alcohol was really going to his head.

“Already going?” The man smiled at him meanwhile Alex just nodded, once again trying to break free. He slurred out some words, trying to make some sense out of what he was saying “I saw your dancing…” The man pressed his face against Alex’s ear and whispered: “It was sexy.” Alex tried to voice out some complains but his head was beating hard and it felt like he would fall if he even spoke a word. He didn’t even notice that the man was slowly leading him away from the kitchen. Alex’s eyes were glazy as he tried to process what was happening. The man’s hand was massaging at Alex’s hip and slowly creeping under the hoodie he was wearing. 

“Ahh, Alex!” Someone turned up beside Alex, a hand resting on his shoulder. “I told you to stick to me, I’ve looked for you for a long time man.” Alex didn’t say anything, instead just letting his head fall back at the familiar voiced man’s shoulder. He was utterly smashed and he could do absolutely anything to sleep at the moment. He normally would hate to be this close to the other man, but in this instance, he was incredibly happy that he had stepped in to help him. “I can take my friend now, thanks for the help.” There was a sharp edge in JJ’s voice as he carefully moved Alex into his arms and walked away from the man.

Both of the men walked together into a hallway, further and further away from the music that was pumping. Alex kept mumbling about him not being JJ’s friend and if JJ heard it then he was ignoring it. JJ opened the door to a room Alex had been in before. Alex was ready to fall back into the bed in the room, sleep already pulling at him. But instead, he was lead into the connecting bathroom of the room. Alex tried to give out a protest but JJ just hushed him.

“I just need you to sober up a little bit, okay? Then you can sleep.” JJ didn’t wait for a response (not like Alex could give one at the moment as he was already ¾ into a deep sleep). He turned on the shower, making sure the temperature was at least okay enough for the other man not to freeze to death in it. JJ turned to Alex again once the water was fine enough to shower in. “Can I take off your pants and hoodie? You can keep them on if you want. You can borrow clothes afterwards.” 

Alex raised his hand up in a small ‘thumbs up’ action before he slowly raised his arms, in a way to help the other man to take off his hoodie. The other man bent down and wrapped his fingers around the edge of the pink Internet Sensation hoodie and pulled it over Alex’s head. Alex himself was fiddling with the buttons of his white pants before letting himself get help to pull them off. A hand was on his lower back as he got help to stand up and walk into the shower. Out of nowhere, the showerhead was pulled at full blast and was pressed into his face. 

Alex’s closed eyes flew up as he tried to wrestle the showerhead out of the man's hand.

“What the hell you prick!” Even his own shouting made Alex’s head hurt, but at least he could talk now. Alex glared at JJ before he shook his head, like a wet dog letting the water drops fly everywhere. JJ let out a shriek as he tried to move away from being hit by the water. Alex laughed and did his best to hit him with the water, but he was hiding behind the door making it impossible for Alex to hit him. Alex took hold of the shower head and set the setting at low as he let the water fall over him. 

“At least you’re awake now, right?” JJ gave Alex a smirk before he went out of the bathroom. In the short time he was gone, Alex managed to keep it together enough to stand up on his own (if the wall isn’t counted). 

JJ came back with a big hoodie and a towel. On shaky legs, Alex walked over to where the man was standing. Sure the short shower had woken him up but he was still influenced by the alcohol so his walk was kinda crooked. Once again he raised his arms, letting JJ swiftly dry him off before a hoodie was draped over his small frame. He was only five inches shorter than the other male but still, the hoodie reached down to the middle of his thighs, his arms were basically swimming in the shirt. Alex sank his face into the fabric and sniffed it, it smelled like JJ. Alex couldn’t help but smile at that.

With the help of JJ, Alex was now seated on the big bed in the room, the duvet covering the whole of him. Alex let his hand stroke over the fluffy material before he turned his body away from the other man. He was too embarrassed to say this while his face was facing the other man.

“Thank you”. Alex had said the words so quietly that he was sure JJ hadn’t heard them. But then he answered. His eyes were closed so he couldn’t see how JJ was smiling.

“What aren’t friends for?” JJ was stood by the door, on his way back to the party. While Alex had gotten comfortable, JJ had placed a painkiller and a glass of water by the bed.

“What do you mean ‘friends’? ”. 

“Fuck off”. Alex laughed before he turned his head towards the man with his eyes half open.

“JJ?”

“Yeah?”

“I still hate you.” Alex closed his eyes and settled down in the bed, bringing the duvet up to his chin.

“I still hate you too, Alex.” JJ smiled before he closed the door and locked it, returning to the party. 

‘Maybe this could be the start of a very weird but nice friendship’, was the thing both men thought before they went into two different worlds.


End file.
